villainsrpgfandomcom-20200215-history
Power Tiers
These power tiers are designed to rank characters as to how powerful they are, to classify them within their range of ability. That isn't to say that a lower-tiered character cannot defeat a higher-tiered character. The tiers represent the level of power that a character possesses. TIER Z: MYSTERIA A tier for characters of a currently unknown or "to be determined" power level. *Pathos (due to her insanity her powers are constantly shifting - strong chance of being a Tier VII - Class III when in a stable state, can regress as far as Tier II when insanity takes over.) *Headhunter (her powers vary depending on her victim(s) but are unlikely to surpass Tier VII - Class I'I) *'Multiversal Lords (they are usually about the same power level as an Absolute such as Sister Space but can vary depending on authority - do not exceed the powers of a Primordial One (vary between Tier XI - Class I to Absolute - Scale III) *Maya *The Game-Mage *Adonis *The Secrets *Thelema *Seya *Nocturne (Because of her lack of 'existence,' its unknown as to how powerful she exactly is.) *Kronos (in general he is considered a Tier XI - Class II, during End of Days his power was amplified to Tier XII - Class III) *Abraxas (he is considered to be roughly Tier XII - Class II but varies greatly depending on the Four Powers) *Infinites (they are considered to be around Absolute - Scale II on average but some individuals in their ranks can also manifest as Absolute - Scale I and others seem to manifest at around Absolute - Scale III.) *Four Powers (in order to balance Abraxas these entities are roughly Tier XII - Class II but vary greatly in accordance to Abraxas' own influence and Kouryuu's ability to calm the "tide") TIER I: REGULARA (Human Infant to Weaponless Human Adult) Examples: common civilians *Kindle *The Voice *Anima *Derek Scott *Stitches *The Doctor *Seamus Blackstone *Violet Dawn *Sarena TIER II: SUPERA (Weaponless Human Adult to Agile/Strong Human) Examples: novices, apprentices, anyone holding a gun *March Hare *Robin Goodfellow *Eodians (Warrior Class) *Pride *Lust *Greed *Gluttony *Envy *Aquila *Filtiarn *Credne *Trolls *Lotus *Polar *Tueor (In his weakened state in The Divine Machine Stirs) TIER III: ULTURA (Agile/Strong Human to Experienced Fighter) Examples: skilled magicians, knights, skilled marksmen (or anyone holding a minigun) *Ruichi (child) *Nebula (child) *Red (normal) *Rose *Jester (usual limit) *Eodians (Wizard Class) *Wrath *Equis *The Revolutionaries *Selkies *Monsieur Mime (due to Troll Charm) *Tulwar (Normal) *Falx TIER IV: ULTIMATA (Experienced Fighter to Master Fighter) Examples: prodigies, talented marksmen, strong sorcerers *Jester (full potential) *Eodians (Tyrant Class) *Loki *Seal Maiden *Gryme *Iconoclast *Servus *Saber *Lilith Haniel *Ruichi (adult) TIER V: HYPERA (Master Fighter to Superhuman Fighter) Examples: Tier 1 superhumans, gargantuan monsters, supernatural sorcerers *Red (wolf-mode) *Humpty-Dumpty *Eodians (Master Class) *Seren Crwydryn *Tueor (Normal) *Fisherman *Aeris *Groxiuos *Raven Redwood *Hecate *Alan Ryder TIER VI: SUPREMA (Superhuman Fighter to ''Elite Superhuman Fighter) '''Examples: Tier 2 superhumans, alien invasion, demonic sorcerers, anyone with a nuclear missle' Class I (beings that are capable of rivalling the lower-scale Tier VII characters) *Dark Ruichi *Baby *Suzie *Kaede (Beginning of Thyria Series) *Nebula (adult) Class II (beings that are "midway" - superior to Class III but inferior in power to Class I) *Children Of The Light (Sentries) Class III (beings that are just above the high-scale Tier V characters (first stage of "Cosmic Tier") *Nuckelavee *Deathwalker *Fleur Drake *Raven Redwood (Maser-Eye activated) TIER VII: SUPERIORA (Elite Superhuman Fighter to Master Superhuman Fighter) Examples: Tier 3 superhumans, alien invasion, demigods, anyone with an assortment of nuclear weapons 'Class I' (beings that are capable of rivalling the lower-scale Tier VIII characters) *Berrypaw *Sharptooth *Fourteen *Matilda 'Class II' (beings that are "midway" - superior to Class III but inferior in power to Class I) *Ruby *Children Of The Light (Warriors) *Renegade *Olivia 'Class III' (beings that are just above the high-scale Tier VI characters) *Dormouse (usual level) *Moggy (due to "cartoon physics") *Tueor (Corrupted) *Aymeric *Thirteen *Chellixtm *Scyllia TIER VIII: EXTREMA (Master Superhuman Fighter to Reality-Bending Demigod) Examples: Demigods, Young Dieties 'Class I' (beings that are capable of rivalling the lower-scale Tier IX characters) *Arbiter *Amnesty *Inferno Pendragon (prior to "death") *Artist *Tueor (Powers of Death activated and Soul Cloaked form.) *The power stored within a single, average Heart of Hearts, the soul of a person. *Kaede (Beginning of Black Wing Series) *Malovus *Morpheus 'Class II' (beings that are "midway" - superior to Class III but inferior in power to Class I) *Malacoda *Scarmiglione *Children Of The Light (Messengers) *Andromeda *Fourteen 'Class III' (beings that are just above the high-scale Tier VII characters) *Dormouse (true potential) *Betwixt (due to "cartoon physics") *Corvus (Due only to spatial abilities) *Anima Ruichi *Aerigroxiuos *Trench (Tulwar with a demon of darkness controlling him.) *Alistaires *Tueor (Not yet Revealed) *RoD *Kaede (End of Thyria Series) *Nebula (Full maturity) TIER IX: MAXIMA (Reality-Bending Demigod to Master Demigod) Examples: Gods, Dieties, Abstracts 'Class I' (beings that are capable of rivalling the lower-scale Tier X characters) *Rot *Phobia *Iron-Maiden *Enmity *Blight *Love *Vitality *Valor *Caretaker *Bliss *Liberty *Thirst 'Class II' (beings that are "midway" - superior to Class III but inferior in power to Class I) *powerful "deities" (such as: Baba Yaga , Kagutsuchi ) *powerful "higher-demons" (such as: Lilith , Azazel ) *Nightmare *Panic *Metus *Nova (Normal power) *Neptune *Guardian *Advisor *Pietus *Gambol 'Class III' (beings that are just above the high-scale Tier VIII characters) *most true "deities" (includes: Morrighan ) *most "higher-demons" (includes: Yato-no-kami , Naberius , Botis ) *Sister Moon *King Equinox *Kaosa *Inferno Pendragon ("Once and Future King" persona) *Trickster TIER X: TITANA (Master Demigod to God) Examples: Gods, Titans, Cosmic Entities, Abstracts, Satanic Beings Class I (beings that are capable of rivalling the lower-scale Tier XI characters) *The Light *Random *Bloody Mary *Violence *Eclipse *Nova (after absorbing Eclipse) *Kane *Medadre (Before Revival) *Kaede (During Shadow of Death) *extremely powerful "Hell Lords" (such as: Mickelus, Izanami) Class II (beings that are "midway" - superior to Class III but inferior in power to Class I) *Sheol-Nugganoth *Mr. Odd *Warmonger *powerful "Hell Lords" (such as: Janeolous , Yomi ) Class III (beings that are just above the high-scale Tier IX characters) *Council of Godheads (includes: Odin , Zeus , Dagda , Damballa , Numakulla , Perun , Amun-Ra , Amaterasu, Tezcatlipoca and Yuanshi Tianzun ) *most "Hell Lords" (includes: Satanachia ) *Merlin *Zetio *Dashuri *Agatha *Aurea *Yig TIER XI: PERFECTA (God to God of Multiple Realms) Examples: Ancient gods, Sentient Universes, Cosmic Entities, Abstracts, Satanic Beings Class I (beings that are capable of rivalling the lower-scale Tier XII characters) *Creation *Oblivion *Father Time *Sister Space *(the highest possible alteration a Rule Book can achieve) Class II (beings that are "midway" - superior to Class III but inferior in power to Class I) *Origin *Nyarlathotep Class III (beings that are just above the high-scale Tier X characters) *Arodnap *Muse *Aldo *The Void *Yog-Sothoth TIER XII: ABSOLUTA (Godheads - beings that rival the God-Force in power but are not considered to be a part of the being we know as God (or the Shadow Force) ) Examples: Super-Deities, Sentient Universes, Creators of numerous universes, "Star Gods" Absoluta (Scale I) (beings who are second only to the God Force) *Metatron *Primordial Ones (uncorrupted: Luca, Fortuna) *Veda *King of Nothing Absoluta (Scale II) (beings that are "midway" - being superior to a Scale III character but below that of a Scale I character) *Misery *Almagest *Fortuna (blinded) *Primordial Ones (corrupted : The Hatter , Amarok) *Watchers (includes: Faceless One , Lost One , Broken One , Nameless One ) *Faible Absoluta (Scale III) (beings that rank just above a Tier XI character) *Ebonscale *Inferno/Arodnap *Gehenna *Tsukinode *Azathoth *Daille TIER XIII: GOD-FORCE / SHADOW FORCE (a special tier for beings that are considered part of the collective "God-Force":- Supreme Beings that embody the different aspects of the entity we know as "God". Also includes beings that are of the "Shadow Force", who collectively embody the entity we know as "Satan".) GOD FORCE *Alpha *The Divine Trinity *Pandemonium *The Unknown *Katria *The Truth *The Creator of All *Caprice *Miasma SHADOW FORCE * The Unholy Trinity *The Omega * Evil * The Presence * Zied * Sin * The Source of All Destruction * Abysm THE DREAMER (source of all power - the Supreme Being) Category:Important